


In Dreams

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, flash_fanworks, prompt, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day and night, Sean is always on Elijah's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at the Fan_Flashworks community in response to the prompt, "Stuck."
> 
> Takes place during principle filming of the Lord of the Rings trilogy in New Zealand.

It didn't make sense. Elijah been on movie sets since he was eight years-old, had done a film a year during those seventeen years, meeting hundreds, more like thousands of people, between the actors he'd worked with and all those technicians who worked their magic behind the camera, and this had never happened to him before.  


Never before had a co-star been stuck in his head the way Sean Astin was. It was only natural they'd be in tune while they were filming, considering how closely they were working together, totally separate from the rest of the Fellowship. 

Yet once they were out of the make-up trailer, prosthetic hobbit feet and ears removed, hobbit wigs and costumes back in wardrobe, even when they were off the clock, Elijah found Sean was still on his mind. He'd be eating dinner, or listening to music, when suddenly an image of Sean would pop into his head, and he'd find himself grinning. He had no doubt he and Sean would remain friends long after filming of the trilogy was over. 

It wasn't until Sean began making guest appearances in his erotic dreams that Elijah knew he was in trouble. You didn't have sex dreams about a friend, not unless you thought of him as more than a friend. He knew enough about psychology to know that your subconscious revealed things you wouldn't admit to yourself when you were awake, and his subconscious was telling him that he was falling in love with Sean Astin, a man who could never offer him anything more than friendship. Principle filming in New Zealand would go on for the next year and a half, during which time Elijah's feelings for Sean would only grow stronger.

It was going to be the longest eighteen months of his life.


End file.
